


Pet Names

by Toryb



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically I should just tag this as a PornHub video, Collars, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Just heaps and heaps of dirty talk, Major theme: Topping from the Bottom, Mirror Sex, PWP, Pegging, Pet Play, Puppy!Betty, Switches, Toys, Who said married sex isn’t wild, face riding, in which i force my opinions that bughead are switches into a fic, kitten!Jughead, what i’m saying is this isn’t for the faint of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: That's where you're wrong, Jughead Jones, I'm all about the beast within.





	1. Meow, Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been awhile since I just wrote something absolutely filthy. But here it is. My two part entry into kink week. Sorry I won't be able to write more, and I'm not 100% sure if the second part will make it out before kink week is done. It depends on when I get over this fucking nasty ass cold I've got.
> 
> Speaking off, thanks to @shrugheadjones who had to edit whatever nonesense my cold medicine brain threw onto the page into something coherent and sexy. You're a true mvp. A true hero.
> 
> Also, while both chapter one and chapter two technically take part in the same universe, if you have specific kinks you like to see, don't like to see, then you can read one chapter or the other. I'm going to list all the kinks that are in this one right now and then on the second chapter I'll list all those kinks seperate as well. I mean, hopefully you'll read both but hey i totally understand! 
> 
> Kinks: Kitten!Jughead, BDSM dynamics, Domme!Betty, Mirror sex, toys, anal plug, kitten play, hair pulling, face riding, collars, topping from the bottom.

Jughead and Betty Jones have been married two years, four months, and twenty three days exactly. He can’t be bothered to work out the math of the exact time, but he knows they said “I do” somewhere around 4:35 pm, nearly an hour and a half after the wedding was supposed to start. But there’s only so much you can do when the maid of honor tells the best man she’s pregnant and he faints. 

Archie still hasn’t stopped apologizing for that one, but Jughead sort of thinks the payback is how many guitar strings he’s had to replace when the one year old gets his hands on them and starts to pull until they break.

But marriage is not paradise, especially when you and your wife are hardly ever home at the same time. The last text message on his phone is an ominous  _ We’ll talk about it later  _ sent over three hours ago. The messages that he tried to send through after are being blocked for some reason and he’s not sure if being blocked by his own wife is his biggest low point, but he sort of thinks it might be.

There are two things he knows to be absolutes in his life. One: if you eat three double bacon cheeseburgers with two cokes, you are going to get sick for at least three hours. Two: Betty is the kind of person you’d really rather not incur the wrath of. 

And now he’s really fucking done it.

He knows the way to her heart. He has navigated it time and time again, and if she’s going to come in angry, well then he’ll just have to be the cutest thing she’s ever laid her eyes on. Eagerly, Jughead goes to the little stash under their bed to find what he’s looking for.

Black stockings with little green bows at the end and a garter belt to match are maybe his favorite part of the outfit, but he knows just a simple game of dress up isn’t going to satisfy her tonight. So he digs a little deeper and pulls out her favorites. And maybe his, too. The grey wool crown is replaced with soft black kitten ears that match the color of his hair, the headband hidden in his curls.

Maybe he’s a bit of a spoiled kitten, but he also manages to find his collar, green and glittered with rhinestones. Hanging from it is a tag with a crown.

_ Prince _

_ Property of Elizabeth Jones _

All this should be enough to make her happy. If Jughead sits near the door and rubs against her leg when she comes in, she’s sure to become puddy and a little more willing to forgive whatever transgressions have occurred. Then again, he’s really trying to wow her today. He wants to show her how much he’s missed playing.

Besides, what’s a kitten without their tail?

He grabs the plug from a little box, well taken care of, carved and decorated with little hearts. It makes him nervous to be playing with it by himself but this is important to him. Important to them. The lube is cold on his fingers as he drags them along his hole before cautiously sliding one in, his cock twitching in excitement and he has to remind himself to breathe. It feels nice but there’s always a stretch, always the slight feeling of it being uncomfortable as he accommodates himself.

After a few minutes, he’s moaning. Not the kind of breathy desperation he makes when Betty fucks him, but something he thinks she’d like. If only he had thought about it a little longer and bothered to record himself. That would be a treat. Then again, it might just make her angrier.

When the fingers aren’t enough of a stretch, Jughead grabs the plug and lubes it up. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, he slides it inside of himself. His back arches in delight when it bottoms out and he can see the swing of his black and white tail in the mirror. There he is at last: the perfect little kitten. Betty will certainly want to play with him now. How could anyone deny him?

“All dressed up for me? You shouldn’t have,” he hears a teasing voice behind him. It’s a tone that makes him shiver and he can all but feel Betty’s gaze on him, trailing along every scar, every divut, every curve of his body. It’s like being leered at in the most amazing way.

Jughead doesn’t dare move as she takes a step forward. There’s no click of her heels, so he’s sure she must have kicked them off the second she got in the door, exhausted from a busy day running around and solving other people’s problems for them. But he can’t lie and say that his wife being a high-profile lawyer isn’t incredibly sexy, even it it keeps them apart sometimes.

“What a pretty tail,” he’s sure her grin is wicked as she gives it a little tug, making his knees weak as he keens. “I love how it looks on you. And your ears. You even wore the collar I got you. I wonder why that is? Did you want to be owned tonight?”

She’s furious. Betty is absolutely furious and the white hot sexual frustration he can feel pouring off of her in waves sends a shiver of anticipation up his spine. He is sure she is going to ruin him tonight and he’ll spend the entire night begging her to do it again. Hopefully she’ll take her time and his knees will give out.

“Answer me, Prince.”

The pull on his hair is surprising but when she tugs, it’s like her hands are on his cock, not threaded through his curls. A strangled moan leaves his throat as he nods. “Yes.”

“Yes?” A warning. One he’s smart enough to heed.

“Yes, Missy, I want you to own me tonight.”

Delighted, she lets him go, flipping him over onto his stomach. Betty looks down with kinder eyes and drags her fingers along his stomach with a softer touch. There’s a look of adoration that flickers across her face as she fiddles with his collar and ears.

“You look so pretty for me like this.” She hums, running her hands along the curve of his neck, words nearly as soft as her touch, “It’s like you know your place is underneath me.”

Jughead knows he’s not supposed to answer, just nod and rub his head against her hand as he lets out a gentle purr. She beams, delighted, and rewards him with a kiss. It’s hard to purr but she likes it so much that he’s taught himself to be good at it -- even if his ‘meows’ sound a little awkward still. 

The attempt is what she appreciates most, that he’s willing to submit himself to her like this, to open up his soul and bare it all. The small lace panties aren’t covering much but it’s almost like his skin and bones peel away and she can see straight into his heart when they’re like this. And he can see hers, too. He can see the adrenaline that courses through her veins as she gets that power high, the frantic thump of her heart. 

Watching Betty above him is poetry in motion.

Slowly, Betty starts to disrobe from her stuffy, business clothes, revealing the loveliest set of white lingerie he’s ever seen. It’s lacy around the edges and when he reaches out to touch it, she knocks his hand away, eyebrow raised.

“Did you ask?”

He whines high in his throat, thrusting his head under her hand and looking at her as innocently as he possibly can. “But I want to.”

“Well, sometimes we don’t always get what we want,” she huffs, “Hands off, Prince, or I’ll get the cuffs and you won’t use be able to touch me all night.”

She knows not being able to touch her is his least favorite punishment, so he groans and obediently takes his hands back. But that doesn’t change the mischievous excitement that’s begun to bubble up in his chest. She only said he had to get his hands off of her.

The look of surprise on her face and the moan he pulls straight from her core when he hops up and bites at the sweet rosy nipple pebbled under her bralette is worth the scolding he is sure to get. Her hands tangle in his hair as he bites down, leaving gentle licks on the fabric. It hurts his tongue, but her knees nearly buckle out from underneath her at the feeling of his tongue and the lace against her sensitive skin.

After a few moments of suckling, she pulls back, just a little, her eyes blown wide from pleasure. Jughead grins up at her and gives a little purr before nuzzling close. Maybe if he plays nice, he’ll get to do the other side. 

Or maybe he doesn’t have to play nice at all.

Without her permission, he pops to the other side, dragging his teeth all the while. She makes the prettiest sounds and he’s always been a glutton. If it’s related to Betty, he can’t get enough of it.

After a few beautiful minutes, Betty finally forces his lips to part. She doesn’t look completely thrilled with him, but Jughead knows from the way she’s shaking that she’s ready and raring to play. She forces him down to his knees with a wicked grin on her lips.

“What’s your favorite thing to eat, Kitten?”

His brain stops working for a moment as she gets closer to him. He can see how wet she is already, the way her cunt almost quivers in anticipation as she brings it near his face. He’s mesmerized by the pretty pink folds and his tongue eagerly awaits to lap up every inch and feel her come apart. Finally, he remembers there’s a question that’s been asked and he swallows hard. “Pussy.”

“Who’s?”

“Your pussy, Missy.”

“Good boy. I knew you could be sweet. Even if you are a little bit of a brat.”

He wants to argue with her, but she’s already pushed aside her panties and lowered her cunt down. Anything he wanted to say is cut off with a desperate moan as he finally gets to taste her. His cock springs upward in delight, rubbing against the lace of his underwear. He can feel the pressure from the tail, the ears, the everything. It’s like drowning in a sea of pleasure and the only way out is to taste her.

He starts off with little licks. She calls them kitten kisses and they make her clench in anticipation. Jughead focuses most of them on her clit until she’s fisted his hair and given it a tug, hips frantically working against his mouth. She drags herself up and down, along the length of his nose just to feel the friction, sweet little huffs coming out of her ruined red lips as she twists the already sensitive flesh of her nipples. Every now and again, he gets a good glimpse of her and it’s like seeing an angel of pleasure above him.

“Just like that, Prince,” Betty groans, moving harder, depriving him of more air to make his head light as the thrusts of her hips become punctuated. “Just like that. God you’re such a good kitten with your tongue. Put it inside me baby. Put it in and I’ll touch you.”

That’s all the motivation he needs. He presses his tongue flat once before finally diving inside for a full taste of her. Betty lets out the most amazing half scream. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Move your tongue faster. Fuck me with your tongue. Fuck me with your tongue while I ride your face. Drown in my pussy like a good boy. God I bet you’d love to just suffocate underneath me like this.” 

She gets off on the power, the way the once Serpent Prince crumbles beneath her like a docile kitten. It makes him heady with delight as he frantically nods his head, moving his tongue faster, harder, anything to get her to speak more, praise him more, scream so loud that the neighbors have to file another noise complaint.

His hips buck up to seek something, any sort of pressure that can help with the pain of his throbbing erection. It’s like she can sense his desperation and soon enough her hand comes to cup him, outlining him in lace. It’s enough friction to make him moan as precum dribbles out from his straining cock.

Just as he can feel her walls start to flutter around his tongue, Jughead is met with the biggest disappointment of his life. She pulls back and he can no longer feel the warmth of her pussy on him even as he licks his lips to desperately taste her again. He tries to follow but her hand keeps him down.

Above him, she is a depraved beauty -- golden hair an absolute mess, ponytail still half in, breasts spilling from the loosely constructed bralette and underwear pushed aside to reveal her red and aching cunt. She drags her fingers through her folds and brings them to her mouth, licking them clean. They leave her mouth with a pop and a moan. 

“Delicious. Don’t I just taste heavenly, Prince?”

He nods, dazed in the feeling of their ministrations. More. That’s all he can think. More and more and more. His cock aches with desire, but soon enough she is finally offering him relief. She slides down his underwear and tosses them aside with a frown.

“Such a shame. They look so good on you. You’ll just have to put them back on for me after, while you crawl around like a good little kitten and make me happy. I’ll give you plenty of pets like a good Missy. But I can’t waste looking at your cute butt filled and your tail, now can I? I love them so much.” She coos and offers him a kiss. 

It’s the first time she’s kissed him since she rode him and he’s sure that they both taste like her now. Jughead lets her take control, explore every crevice of his mouth with desperate strikes of her tongue until she’s had her fill.

“Mirror,” Betty commands. No it’s Missy now. Missy tells him what to do. And like a good boy he obediently obeys. This isn’t the first time she’s had her fill in front of their mirror. It had been him who’d suggested the purchase and she had been so shy, but now she’s the one demanding they spend their nights watching each other in rapture.

She looks him over like he’s a marionette and she’s just waiting to pull the strings for her pleasure. Green eyes study his leaking cock and she grins. Everything about her right now is predatory and it lights his veins on fire.

“My kitty has such a big cock. So thick. I can’t wait to have it inside me,” Betty teases as she spreads the precum up and down. He doubts they really need it with how wet she is, but the act itself is so good that he’s lost on cloud nine.

“Are you ready?” There’s such sincerity then, a sweetness that he recognizes as so inherently her that it nearly brings tears to his eyes. 

Even in the midst of their harsh play, she takes time to care, to love, to treat him like a prince. All he can do is nod and pepper her jawline with kisses. She rewards him with a few scratches behind his kitten and his real ears. It’s enough to help calm him as she slowly lowers herself onto him.

Being enveloped in her heat is otherworldly. If just her words could push him to the edge, than this moment threatens to take him to another galaxy. Inch by inch she lowers down until finally he’s completely bottoms out inside her. There’s a reflection on them in the mirror, his Missy’s eyes wide with pleasure, as she reaches down to caress his balls. 

Jughead nearly screams in pleasure and has to bite his tongue to keep from coming right there, but he knows they’re both close and if he doesn’t finish inside of her, she will never forgive him for his transgressions.

He gets to watch their bodies move in such fascinating ways, mixed with the sound of slick wet desire, it’s a beautifully disgusting symphony he could get lost in for hours. She always goes to the top before sinking down roughly onto him again.

“Look at how you fuck me,” she grips his hair and makes him turn his eyes to where they’re joined. “You do it so well. No one else could ever make me feel so full, so fucked, so loved. No one but my little kitten. God, I love it.” She cries again and her pace kicks up again.

Jughead isn’t really sure what’s happening, other than the feeling of their bodies pressed together. At one point she grabs his collar and tugs him hard enough to send him spiraling forward. He’s going to die just like this, inside the woman he loves, and nothing could ever compare to this moment.

“Come for me, kitten. Fill me up. Make me scream,” she demands, rocking down hard against him.

That’s all it takes for him to finish. He sees an entire galaxy dance behind the black of his eyelids, watches as her face contorts in absolute pleasure. She’s shaking on his cock as her orgasm rips through her. 

In the mirror looking back at them is a blissed out married couple. He hadn’t even noticed they’d both kept their rings on, and now their hands are tangled together, bands pressed side by side. It’s so beautiful it brings him to tears. 

Betty sighs and turns to face him. If he was more aware, he’d be able to comment on just how hot it is to watch his cum spill from her, paint her pretty pink pussy white, but right now he needs to be held. The warmth of her arms is enough to calm his frantically beating heart as she tosses away the ears. The collar stays; it makes him happy. It’s a comfortable reminder, just like the wedding band, that it’s them together. Forever. Jughead and Betty. Prince and Missy.

“I know. You did so much for me today. Thank you,” she peppers kisses along every inch of his skin. “You’re such a good boy, Juggie. You made me feel so good. You’re the only person who can ever make me feel this good.”

Her hands are just as soft as her kisses, like little butterflies coming to wake him up from the daydream haze of subspace. His returning kisses are messy but she doesn’t seem bothered by it, only pleased that they have this moment.

“I’m sorry,” he says finally, choking it out along with a sob. “I’m sorry.”

Betty laughs, shaking her head as she runs his hands through his hair. “Do you really think I was that mad about you spilling coffee on my binder? I’m not a heathen, Jug. You and your typewriter may forget we live in the 21st century, but I haven’t. Everything is backed up onto the computer. I can just print it all out again. But it’s sweet you care so much. And you were making me breakfast when it happened, so I’m not allowed to be too mad, am I?”

Jughead relaxes a little as they tangle up together. Sure they’re going to need to get up and get clean eventually. The plug is starting to ache, so even if he does crawl around and play kitten, he’ll need to do it without it in. It’s been awhile since they played like this and he has to work up his stamina again.

“I love you, Betty.”

“I love you, too, Jug. Next time though, it’s my turn to dress up cute and play.” 

She scratches under his jawline and he grins. “Trust me, I’m waiting for it.”


	2. Woof, Woof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Betty bows down to her Prince. Sub!Betty and Dom!Jug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals! thanks for coming back around! As I've stated these chapters can be read independently of one another. This one focuses on sub!Betty and dom!Jug engaging in some puppy play. Thanks for being my beta Cyd!
> 
> Kink List for Chapter 2: Cum, Lots and Lots of Cum, Sub!Betty, Dom!Jug, Puppy!Betty, leashes, collars, chains, talk of heats and impregnation, cunnilingus, did i mention there's cum because there's a lot of that

It isn’t often Betty gets to experience the joys of a full day as a pet. So often she is busy with running from office to office, gathering information before stepping into the courtroom and working hard to keep the people she knows are innocent out of prison. It’s a tricky job, one that is beyond emotionally taxing for her and has caused a strain on her romantic life. Lucky for her, the husband who’s stuck by her side through it all, is incredibly patient and kind. And today they’re going to play.

She enjoys watching him crawl around on his knees, a pretty little kitty all for her, but there’s something so rewarding about caving into her own animalistic desires and simply be free. It’s why when she wakes up before him, she gathers all her gear and prepares the day. She can’t handle the way the silicone tails feel and even though Jug loves having his ass touched, it’s not something she particularly enjoys the feeling of most of the time. There has to be a specific mood set and today doesn’t really feel like that kind of day. Instead, she wants to run around in her pretty pink spiked harness and wag the fluffy tail tied to her cute panties and paw at Jughead until he wakes up.

Betty likes the feel of the thick studded collar heavy around her neck and the soft fuzzy pink and white ears on her head. The harness is tight around her, but in a way she finds almost comforting, like a warm hug.

For a few minutes, she simply wanders around the room on her hands and knees, grateful for the knee pads they bought a few months ago, trying to let herself slip completely into subspace. It only takes a few minutes of wagging her tail in front of the mirror before she feels completely at ease. Satisfied, Betty grabs the chain leash from under the bed and unceremoniously drops it onto her sleeping husband’s stomach. No, not husband right now: her Prince. The King of her life, the one she kneels before with excitement.

She reaches up and pauses at his chest before deciding that it won’t likely wake sleeping beauty, so she nips at his hand hard enough to startle him. Jughead sits up with a groan, frantically feeling the weight laying on his body. He blinks sleepily at the leash for a moment before his eyes finally turn to her, sitting obediently on her legs, a bright smile on her face. She barks once, just to prove how happy she is.

“Good morning to you too, Missy,” he hums and fiddles with the little name tag around her neck.

_ Missy _

_ Property of Jughead Jones III _

“Do you want to go for a walk? Is this what this means?” he laughs and picks up the leash, hooking it to her collar. The chain feels weighty in his hands but he knows that’s what she likes. “Come on then. We both need breakfast. Be a good girl and follow?”

Betty preens at the words.  _ Good girl _ . That’s what she is. A very, very good girl who knows how to follow her Prince’s orders. She follows obediently, occasionally going forward so she can bump his leg with her head. There aren’t enough pets in the world to satisfy her, but she’s willing to tolerate it since he’s so nicely making breakfast for them.

She smells the bacon before she even gets a good sight of it and hops up on her knees so she can peer onto the counter where he’s cooking. While the bacon’s frying, he’s cutting up a few different fruits for them. Betty eyes the blueberries and makes sure to pay special attention to them. She won’t paw, because that means she won’t get anything, but hopefully sitting so nicely means she gets her treat.

It’s almost like he can read her mind. Jughead chuckles and offers her a handful of blueberries and cut up watermelon. She shivers with happiness and takes them out of his hands, sitting on the ground so she can plop them into her mouth and relish the sweet gush of their juice. The watermelon gets a little on her chest and she pulls on his leg, awkwardly patting at the area.

“You get messy?” he teases, leaning down and using a towel to wipe it off. “That’s what pups do I guess. There, all clean, Missy.”

She preens under the gentle affection and nuzzles against his leg. This. This is nothing short of heavenly. As he continues to cook, little sweet things come her way. The occasional head pet, another bite of fruit or bacon. She notices the pancakes are completely lacking chocolate chips. Everything about her he knows so well, like she’s forever carved into the back of his hand. Well, maybe she’s more so carved into the side of his hip.

Feeling a little mischievous (and a lot excited) Betty leans forward and licks the little black magnifying glass sketched into his skin. It matches the crown on the inside of her wrist, the one he always like to trace. She always feels powerful when she’s reminded of their love, the way they tether to one another, deep and unwavering. It sets her on cloud nine. Living right here, in this apartment, is heaven on earth.

“Play,” she says softly, pawing at him again. Her eyes are wide with desire as she watches her Prince set down breakfast for them at the table.

He tuts, shaking his head, and placing the food in front of her so she can eat it easily from her kneeling position. “Not yet. Breakfast first, then we can play. After I take you for a walk around the house. You’ve got all that energy pent up inside you just waiting to get out.”

Betty whimpers, a confirmation that he’s right, but finally starts to eat her breakfast. It’s delicious just as she had expected. He always takes the best care of her and she feels like the best spoiled puppy in the entire universe. She’s safe now, safe with him, where no one in the world can get them. Riverdale is a far away vision and every ounce of trauma is chased away with his hand rubbing steady strokes through her carefully woven braids. He likes to pull on them so she makes sure they’re nice and easily grabbed.

She cleans her plate with her tongue and sets it on the table to let him know she’s finished. When he says stay, she obediently waits by the table as he cleans up the dishes, rewarding her with a pet when he returns and she’s stayed exactly in her place.

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you? A very, very good girl. Alright let’s go for a walk then. Just around the apartment and then you can play.”

The walk is part of the game, a precursor to really help lull her into the deepest part of subspace he can get. It feels delightful in all the best ways and Betty can hardly keep her thoughts straight. The only thing she thinks of is him. She wants to make him happy, make him shiver and shake and come all for her, to give him kisses so hard and take his cock so well that all she can think about is the oblivion of release.

They walk around the living area of their little apartment. It gives her time to stretch her legs and him to fully sink into his role as owner today. When they’re done with that, Betty kneels in front of him on the couch and nips his hand. There are never enough pets in the world, especially not from him.

She starts to whimper, eyes wide with want. She had a dream last night, so beautiful and wicked, where he fucked her until she started to cry, pinned her against the wall and whispered filthy disgusting things in her ear. She’s been aching since waking up, yearning for even a small glimpse at that fantasy.

“Speak, Missy. Use your words.” He reminds her so gently that she can’t help but shiver in delight. It’s permission to do what she wants at least for a minute.

“I want to play, Prince. Please? You promised we would play after our walk!”

He pretends to chew on her words for a minute and it makes her squirm. Those blue eyes, looking so intently at her, stripping her apart, layer by layer, like she’s some sort of priceless painting meant to be deviled right in front of the Gods. She shivers in delight as he pulls on her harness.

“Alright. You deserve it. You were such a good girl this morning.” He starts out soft but she can feel the subtle shift in his aggression, “You’re so needy. Like a bitch in heat.” His words hit straight to her core and she starts to shake. Jughead tangles his hand in one of the pigtails and pulls hard. “Say it. Tell me. Tell me what you want. What you are.”

“I-I’m a bitch in heat. I need my Prince’s cock to make me feel good. If you don’t fuck me, Prince, I’m going to scream. Please. Please put it inside me. I’m wet and shaking and I need you to fuck me so hard I forget I’m in heat.”

Betty proves it to him by turning over and exposing herself to him. She’s completely wet, panties soaked through, tail wagging almost obscenely as she shakes herself for him. Peering from the small gap in her legs she can see him smile. It fills her heart with joy. She makes him feel good. She’s the one who makes her Prince have so much happiness and pleasure.

“Prince. I need you to touch my pussy,” she whines.

Her thighs are aching, her muscles clenching around nothing as she begs to be filled. For a second, she’s worried he’s about to deny her, about to make her beg more than she already is, but finally he sinks to his knees behind her and slips a finger between her folds. It makes her shudder with excitement, rocking back against him on all fours. She nearly sinks to her forearms when she feels him slip another finger in, dragging along the soft parts of her insides where he knows how to drive her wild.

“You’re really desperate, aren’t you?” he chuckles, nipping along her neck, moving his hands between her breasts so he can squeeze them. Betty moans and rocks back against him. He’s all but consumed her from above, pressing his hard body roughly against hers.

When his fingers slip out, she bemoans the lose, hips chasing after the delicious friction he offered. Jughead tuts and pushes her away. A hand comes down swiftly on her ass and she jumps from the pain, letting out a high pitched whine as she wiggles her tail. Betty looks back at him with a frown. “That hurt, Prince.”

“Well, you need to learn to behave, Missy. Just because you’re in heat doesn’t mean you can be greedy. I give you want you deserve. Understood?” 

The warning is obvious in his words. If she keeps whining, chasing, disobeying than she isn’t going to get anything for a good long while and she’s already getting so hot that her cheeks are flushed and even the smallest brush of wind on her clit makes her want to collapse in ecstasy. He can't just leave her like this, but he absolutely would just to prove a point.

“Where am I going to fuck you today?” he asks but it’s less of a question than it is testing how well she responds.

Betty sticks her ass up in the air again and presses her face against the carpet so she can spread her pussy for him. The folds are wet and difficult to grasp but she hopes he can get a good look at just how desperate she is for him. “Right here, Prince. Pretty please?”

“Do you want it hard?”

She can’t answer because his hand comes down against her again and she can hardly think straight. If her cunt wasn’t throbbing before it certainly is now. Legs shaking as she tries to keep herself from completely collapsing onto the ground, Betty nods. “H-hard. Hard and fast.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” A warning to watch her mouth.

She corrects herself easily, “Hard and fast please, Prince. Puppy needs to get fucked really good. How am I ever going to have pups if I don’t get your cock in me during heat? You have to fill me up with so much cum that I can’t walk without it spilling out and--”

The sentence never gets finished, because suddenly she can feel his cock pressing against her, splitting her open from the inside out as he fills her up completely. Her hands fall away and grip the plush carpet for dear life. It’s her only grounding as he rocks slowly inside of her, again and again, pounding like her own desperation has brought out a primal beast inside of her. If she looks between her arms she can see the obscene way her stomach bulges with every thrust of his cock and she moves back to meet his every thrust, tits bouncing, nipples dragging against the carpet fibers.

“I wonder what you’ll look like when you’re big and stuffed with my babies,” he whispers into her ear. Betty starts to shake, head leaning back so he can leave hot and desperate kisses against her neck. “I’d still fuck you. I’d still bend you over everything I could find and fuck you like your life depended on it. I’d even fuck you over your desk at work and make you howl for me so everyone knew you were my bitch. My sweet little pup in heat.”

Betty screams, tears in her eyes as he grabs hold of the heavy chain leash and pulls. For a moment her vision goes spotty and then she can feel him, can feel the hot ropes of cum painting her cunt white. She can feel everything all at once and then he drops the leash and she crumbles back to reality with a gasping breath.

But her release hasn’t come yet. She can feel how sticky she is between her thighs, which is good, comforting, but this isn’t enough, this isn’t her finish. She looks over her shoulder with a frown and starts to whimper again, sliding back so she can rub herself against his softening cock. Every brush of the tip against her clit makes her moan. She’s sure this looks like some unrated porn movie from any onlookers perspective. A pretty little pup rubbing herself against her husband and smearing cum across either of their thighs. But she hopes it dries on her this way forever. That it’s there as a constant reminder of who she belongs to.

“Again,” she begs, taking a shaky breath. “Again.”

“Again?” he teases. “Are you sure you can handle again. You’re already sopping wet and covered in my cum. Completely pink. Do you really want me to ruin you again.”

Betty knows what she has to do to claim her prize. She rolls onto her back, legs spread open wide, showing him the obscene display he has caused her to be. There’s enough cum still between her folds that she can drag her fingers through it and pick up enough to bring to her lips. She sucks them nearly dry before reaching up and pressing them against his. Jughead opens obediently and for a minute neither of them talks as he cleans them up. Blue and Green locked in a battle for dominance until finally she caves, throwing herself back onto the floor with a whine.

“Please. Please. Missy needs cock or it’ll never go away. I’ll die without cock and cum. Sticky and hot and yummy. Prince you have to give it to me, you have to. Please, please, please.”

Jughead hums and captures her lips in a searing kiss. “Alright, but you’ll have to let me clean you up first.” It’s a promise and a threat. Teeth clank together as she feels the air leaving her throat. It’s beautiful, being so utterly consumed by him. When he pulls away she knows she’s going to get what she wants, even if it’s on his terms.

That beautiful hot mouth of his traces down along her body until he finds what he’s been looking for, licking a long strip between her folds, paying special attention to her clit. It’s sensitive from the pounding but she knows he’s waiting to harden again before he can give her what she really wants. For now, she’s content watching him clean her, the way their juices look dancing together on his tongue. It’s delightfully obscene, beautifully disgusting, and she arches her back with another groan.

Once the mess has been cleaned up to his satisfaction and she can see his dick throbbing in excitement again, Betty knows she’ll be getting what she wants. Jughead hovers over above her, drowning her in his warmth, clouding her vision with delicious skin and muscle she wants to trace forever. He brings her legs up and around his thighs so he can fuck her right there on the living room floor like the dog she is.

Every thrust sends her to heaven. With every push she can feel her fingertips reaching out towards release. Her nerves are on fire and the sound of their sex mixed with the clank of the chain is so wicked, it makes her want more. Her teeth sinking into his neck, leaving love bites and painful kisses that are going to bruise in the morning. It’s retribution for the heavy chain bruise she’ll have to wear chokers to cover for the next two weeks in court. But none of that matters now. The only thing she can focus on is the way they chase perfection.

“Are you going to cum for me, Missy?” he groans, nibbling at her ears. “Are you going to cum when I fill you up again? That’s all you want, isn’t it? To be used and filled and told you’re a good girl, a good pup.”

  
There are no words that properly form on the tip of her tongue, so the only thing that manages to tumble out is an incoherent series of grunts and whines. This seems to satisfy him though as he holds her hips tight and begins to hit rougher, harder, enough to send her spiraling towards the climax she’s wanted so desperately since waking up.

Just as blissful haze begins to overtake her vision, she can see the way her ring sparkles just behind his neck. Betty smiles at the pretty little diamond. It never comes off, not ever. Even as they play their parts she knows deep within her soul that they are simply them, no matter how many names they put to it: Jughead and Betty, Missy and Prince, husband and wife. He is simply the other half of her soul. Forever.

She doesn’t even realize she’s screaming until the hand comes down to clamp over her mouth. His eyes are wide in bliss as their bodies shudder in their release. They collapse together and her muted voice finally starts to hollow out, exhaustion finally wrapping her in a tight embrace. She’s all wet again, all sticky, but it feels like just what she needs along with the ache in her thighs.

“Jesus, Betts,” he laughs, “You screamed so loud I thought I’d fucking killed you. If the neighbors call the police again, we’re going to get written up.”

“What are they going to say? Officer, the neighbors are having a more fullfilling sex life than me and my husband popping out six kids with missionary style?”

Jughead shakes his head and presses a kiss to her forehead. “You are wicked, Betty Jones.”

“Mhm. And you better not forget it.”

“I could never forget a single thing about you. Not ever.”

With a million and one kisses shared between them, Betty knows that this is forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys. Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> so......hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter is puppy!betty and dom!Jughead! tell me what you think @tory-b and feel free to tell me how disgusting i am in the comments below! just remember, you made it this far down ;)


End file.
